Best Gift Ever
by Silver-Magick131
Summary: Hermione surprises Harry with one last birthday gift after his party... a gift he'd never have expected! One Shot!


**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Hi there everyone! This is a lil' fluffy one-shot that came to my mind after reading about a woman who tried to tell her husband she was pregnant... Hope you enjoy!**

**Now on with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

... "Best Gift Ever" ...

XXX

Hermione smiled as she gently closed the door as the last of their guests said their goodbyes. She sighed as she turned, a smile present upon her delicate face as she stared at her tired husband of two years lying on the sofa. Beside him was a small pile of gifts that he had recieved for his birthday. Hermione laughed as she stared at the different gifts he had received.

"What a mess, Harry." she said gently as she stepped down into the living room. Harry cracked open one eye as he acknowledged her. He smiled and sat up, sighing as he rubbed his temples. He looked over at his gifts and his smile grew.

"Thanks Mione, the party was great!" he told his wift. She smiled as she stared at him.

"Really? Were you surprised?" she asked in earnest. "I knew Ron couldnt keep his big mouth shut!" Harry chuckled as he looked down guiltily. Hermione pouted, but couldnt surpress a grin.

"Yes, Hermione, I was surprised!" She gave him a sceptical look. "Really! Although Ron did _kind of _ spill the beans, I really was surprised! I had no idea you were gonna invite the _entire _team over, and it was great to see Remus again!" Harry smiled at her and gestured her to sit beside him. "Really Mione, I loved it! Thank you!"

Hermione smiled, content. She really had worked hard to put this surprise party together for him. She had called his Quidditch coach and invited the entire team to Harry's surprise 24th brithday party! She had also arranged it for Remus to make it, seeing as he was busy with his next year's lesson plans.

Yes, he was once again a Professor at Hogwarts. After the war, life seemed to blossom for the Order's most troubled werewolf. Finally he had found a place where he belonged, within the halls of Hogwarts, and beside the woman Tonks. Hermione was happy for him, and was even happier to see Harry so happy. Life was finally warming up to her best friend. He smiled as he watched their best friend Ron marry the ecentric, but sweet, ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. Ginny, too, was engaged to none-other than Draco Malfoy, which angered Harry at first, but soon came to realize his Slytherin foe had finally seen the wrong of his old ways. Harry was finally happy, and was finally living a drama-free life; a life he had always dreamed of but felt was always out of his grasp.

Smiling, Hermione walked over to her husband and plopped down gently beside him. Harry chuckled as he pulled her close, nuzzling her neck softly. Hermione giggled as she pulled herself up, tucking her legs beneath her as she sat with him. She reached her hand up and began to run her fingers through her husband's hair as he sighed.

She smiled softly to herself, as she still had a gift to give her best friend. Conjuring a small box out of no where, she gently placed it in his lap as she kissed his temple.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Happy birthday Harry." Harry stared at the box for a moment, before smiling over at his wife.

"What's this?" he asked as he lifted the box. Hermione smiled as she leaned in closer to him. "I already got a present from you."

Hermione just smiled. "And when was I just limited to one gift?" she asked as she kissed his temple again. "Just open it!" Harry's smile grew as he pulled the golden bow off of the box. He proceeded to tear the wrapping gently as Hermione watched, a large smile spread across her lips; a soft blush painted across her cheeks.

She watched as he pulled the top off of the box and seperated the white tissue atop the gift. He smiled as he looked down at the small golden ball that sat gently upon a scarlet material. A Snitch. He lifted the snitch in his fingers and smiled as its wings unfolded prettily.

"A snitch." he said softly as he looked to his wife. Hermione giggles as he reached up to kiss her. She pushed him away slightly.

"Hold on Harry, it isnt just any old snitch." She just blushed as she touched his hand that held the golden orb. Then with a soft voice she smiled and told him, "It's your father's snitch, the same one he nicked from Hogwarts back in his fifth year."

Harry gasped as he looked at the gift. _My father's?_ he thought astonished. Then he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Wait, Hermione," he started, "how did you know he nicked this? I've never told anybody about that!" he asked her. Hermione only smiled as he looked at him. She touched his chest as she leaned her head upon his shoulder.

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me. She told me about it, as well as Remus, who knew you knew of the story behind it." she said softly. He smiled as he kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. She sighed as she smiled. "But Harry, there's more."

"Oh," he mumbled as he placed the snitch gently onto his lap. He turned back to the box and touched the soft scarlet material within it. He gently pulled the piece of cloth out of the box and smiled at its size. It was a tiny shirt, no smaller than an infant baby's shirt. For a moment, he was confused, before the gold writing upon the shirt caught his eye.

_**Daddy's Number One Fan!**_

Harry gasped in shock. His body tensed sligthly with shock as he felt Hermione lean into him. He raised his gaze from the small shirt and quickly turn his sight upon his wife, his eyes wide with shock and his jaw to the floor.

Hermione just smiled up at him sweetly, awaiting his reaction. Harry didnt know what to do. On the inside, he felt like bursting with joy. He jsut gawked at Hermione for a moment before a large smile swept across his face.

"Are-Are you... your not... are you?" Harry stumbled horribly on his words as Hermione smiled in amusement.

"Am I what, Harry?" she asked innocently. Harry continued to stare at her before turning his attention to the tiny shirt. He then looked back at his wife and glanced down to her belly. He could feel his own insides, as butterflies fluttered endlessly within him in excitement. He couldnt believe it! Was she really ...

"Pregnant?" he asked softly, hope filling his emerald orbs. Hermione only smiled as she lifted herself until she was level with him. She stared into his eyes as she reached for his hand. She gently placed it upon her abdomen as she leaned in to his ear.

"Happy Birthday Harry."

She didnt have a chance to say anything more as Harry's lips met hers in a sweet, but passionate, kiss! He kissed her with all he had as he pulled her as close as he could to him. Her body was now flush against his as his palm remained pressed against her belly. He gently pushed her upon her back as he never once broke the kiss. He supported his weight upon his elbows and arms as he kissed her senseless. He poured all that he had into the kiss as his emotions ran wild. He was going to be a father!

Finally, when air became a necessity, the two broke apart, though not to far. Harry pressed his forehead against hers as his breathing was ragged. He smiled as her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were red. He pressed his palm against her abdomen protectively as he proceeded to kiss her jawline, up to her ear, down her neck and to her collarbone. When he finally reached the dip in her collarbone, he smiled and moved his head to hover just above her stomach. He gently lifted the soft material that was covering her skin until her belly was bare. Hermione giggled as Harry gently nipped at her warm skin, raining gentle kisses upon her.

"Hello in there," he said softly. "I'm your daddy, but you might know me as Harry for the next couple of months!" He looked up at Hermione as a shy, yet tender, motherly look washed over her face. "Dont worry, your mama is a brillaint woman and you're incredibly lucky to have her... we both are. So hurry up in there, we cant wait to see you!" He kissed her stomach once more before reaching up to meet her lips again.

He kissed her sweetly before pulling away to stand up. Hermione made to protest, but Harry silenced her with another quick kiss. He quickly took the snitch and gently placed it in his pocket before grabing the small baby shirt and proceeding to pick Hermione up bridal-style. She squealed and giggled as he smiled a debonair smile before climbing the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he gently kicked their bedroom door open, and shut it the same way as he carried her over to the bed. As gently as if she were glass, Harry laid her upon the bed with the utmost care. She was after all, carrying their unborn child.

She giggled as he got in beside her and placed his palm once again atop her belly. He got in as close as he could, turned onto his side, with her upon her back, her side pressed against his chest. He rubbed her stomach gently as he stared into her eyes. His love for her spilled out with his intent gaze. She smiled as his other hand twirled a stray strand of her hair around his finger.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, seeing the cloudiness in her eyes. She smiled as she looked up at him. She placed her hand atop his as he pressed his palm into her stomach again.

"... about you." she told him. His grin widened as he met her in another passionate kiss. He moved to kiss the corner of her lips, then up her jaw, and finally to her ear. When he reached her earlobe, he whispered tenderly,

"Thank you." He said it so softly, that it sent shivers down her spine. "... For everything."

He nipped at her neck and left a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Hermione sighed in content as she gently scratched his back, her touch like feathers to his skin. He groaned against her as he went to kiss her again. She moaned and held him close. When he broke away, he smiled as he touched his forehead to hers once more.

"Thanks, this has been the best birthday gift ever!" he told her once more, before loosing himself in his wife once more.

XXX

**Ok so how did ya like it? Just a fluffly lil one-shot I had to get out of my system before i completed chapter 14 to The Arranged Marriage. **

**To those who are awaiting T.A.M's next chapter, it should be out very VERY shortly, sorry for the wait... btu i am almost finished!**

**So please, tell me what you think, jsut click the lil purple button below...i cant wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Silver-Magick131!**


End file.
